La Nouvelle Recrue
by Muffin-choco
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive au sein de l'équipe de Mac Taylor.Enquêtes et ships se suivent pour suivre nos héros avec cette "nouvelle" pleines de secret. Pas de spoiler juste mon imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**LA NOUVELLE RECRUE**

Voici ma première fanfiction et j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre son fonctionnement mais j'y arrive progressivement. Je posterais une suite par semaine ou peut être plus =) N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ;) je ne vous en dis pas plus, juste qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que je créer ;) et je ne retire aucun bénéfice =) Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 :**

_« Bonjour et bienvenue parmi nous. C'est avec un magnifique temps qui se profil à l'horizon que je vous accueil. Nous sommes le 1 Juin et il est 7h. Voici le flash info avant de vous retrouver en musique… »_

C'est à ce moment là que Rebecca baissa le son de son autoradio et continua à rouler dans les rues de New-York qui commençaient à se charger. Les infos elles aimaient bien ça mais les journalistes cachent la vérité de notre monde pour faire place à une information de la peur. Les peuples se voilent la face sur eux-mêmes et sur leurs voisins. La vérité n'est jamais agréable à entendre ou à accepter mais au moins nous saurions fixés. C'est fou tout ce qui se passait dans les rues de la grosse pomme à cette heure matinale. Sur sa droite elle vit un jeune couple allant au travail serein, ils se firent bousculer par un homme visiblement pressé et qui crachait déjà dans son téléphone. Elle le suivit du regard et vit qu'il manqua de se faire écraser. Il était au téléphone et ne _faisait pas attention à_ la circulation. « Les gens sont fous de nos jours et complètement inconscients ». Son regard passa à un jeune coursier qui pédalait de toutes ses forces pour livrer le paquet à bon port. Les coursiers en vélo il n'y avait qu'à New-York qu'elle voyait ça. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit un sdf faire la manche devant une laverie automatique. Puis un coup de klaxon la sortie de sa contemplation. L'homme derrière elle l'insulta et la doubla avec fureur. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et cria « Tu prendras le temps de mourir ! COOnnard ! » Elle appuyait toujours sur la première syllabe comme ça mère. A ce souvenir elle sourit. Sa mère… Ce soir c'est décidé elle l'appellerai !

Kerry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement d'habitude si animé par les cris des enfants. Peut-être que leurs mère avait eu un problème avec son réveil et n'avait pas encore réveillé les enfants. Elle entra donc doucement comme à son habitude et alla dans la cuisine déposer les donut's pour les enfants. Ils raffolaient de ces sucreries et aujourd'hui elle était venue avec une boîte remplie de cookies fait maison. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre des petits pour les réveiller car ils allaient finir par être en retard. Elle entrebâilla la porte et les appela :

« Kate ? Luis ? » Pas de réponse comme d'habitude. C'était une sorte de jeux entre eux, la prochaine étape était les chatouilles. Ils faisaient toujours semblant de dormir pour pouvoir commencer la journée par un fou rire. Mais Kerry sentie qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Pas de ricanement. Elle s'approcha donc de Luis et commença les chatouilles. Il ne bougea pas. Son corps était froid et rigide. Elle se redressa d'un coup et couru allumer la lumière. Le mot horreur prit alors tout son sens: un tracé de sang partait d'une part de chacun des deux lits et se mélangeait pour former une mare sur le tapis blanc_._ Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et couru voir dans la chambre de leur mère et sans préambule alluma la lumière et vit le même schéma. Cette fois elle cria, se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le 911.

« 911 qu'elle est la nature de votre appel ? »

« Venez vite ! Ils sont morts ! Vite ! » Répondit Kerry paniquée. Elle resta en communication avec la standardiste et lui donna toutes les informations que celle-ci lui demandait.

Rebecca franchit le parking de son bureau et trouva une place sans grandes difficultés. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle avait encore 20 minutes devant elle. Par expérience elle savait qu'elle mettrait 5 minutes montre en main pour atteindre son bureau ce qui lui laissait 15 minutes devant elle. Elle avait repéré que la boutique en face de son bureau n'était pas encore trop pleine. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait un chocolat et pourquoi pas un cookie praliné ou un donut's chocolat. Elle en salivait d'avance ! C'est donc avec entrain qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie du parking sans passer par le hall du building. Marcher contre une marrée humaine non merci. Elle rejoignit sans trop de difficultés le magasin et commença à se lécher les babines à la vue de toutes ces sucreries. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait en prendre qu'une alors elle se planifia un planning à sucrerie pour savoir quand elle mangerait quoi. Elle jeta son dévolu sur un cookie chocolat blanc praliné. Et décida de l'accompagner d'un chocolat viennois. Elle alla s'adresser au jeune homme pour qu'il prenne sa commande quand un bourrin la bouscula pour passer devant elle.

« Bonjour je voudrait un latte s'il vous plait »

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non mais ne vous gênez pas ! J'étais là avant vous ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ! »

« Lieutenant Flack ! Police ! Je suis pressé, j'ai un homicide qui m'attend ! Alors si vous vouliez bien être aimable et me laissez passer ! »

Rebecca sans se laisser démonter riposta !

« J'en ai rien à faire que vous soyer flic ! Ou que vous ayez un meurtre sur les bras ! Moi je vais être en retard à mon boulot par votre faute! Ce qui va faire que je vais devoir vite manger ce que je voulais manger ! Et par conséquent me donner mal au ventre ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Et puis de toute façon vous avez déjà commandé, je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Voyant que la jeune femme ne se calmait pas il lui proposa de lui offrir sa commande pour se faire pardonner. Après tout elle avait un certain charisme et elle était plutôt mignonne quand on faisait plus attention !

« J'en ai rien à faire que vous vouliez vous faire « pardonner » tirez vous ! Et ravalez votre sourire ! » L'inspecteur Flack ne se démonta pas et voulu rétorquer quelque chose quand un homme d'un certain âge derrière Rebecca toussota !

« Don ! Va donc sur ton affaire d'homicide et ramène moi le cadavre que je me mette au travail mais je te signale que tu m'a aussi mis en retard par tes bêtises ! »

« Désolé Sid ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Je file… Mademoiselle avec le plaisir de ne jamais vous

Revoir. »

« C'est ça ouais… » Baragouina Rebecca. Elle finit tant bien que mal à prendre sa commande et parti tout en adressant un merci à l'homme derrière elle.

A l'étage de l'équipe de Mac Taylor tout le monde était déjà bien actif ! L'équipe de nuit finissait avant de reprendre le soir même. Laissant place à l'équipe de jour qui prenait leur service. Sheldon Hawkes et Stella Bonasera passèrent devant le bureau de Mac et le virent toujours assit. Curieux lui qui était toujours prêt à partir.

« Rassure-moi Mac ! Tu allais y aller hein? Sortir ta mallette et résoudre avec ta super équipe cette enquête » Mac sourit à son amie et lui rétorqua.

Il était habituel de la part de la jeune femme de faire un peu d'humour, cela permettait de détendre l'ambiance face à des affaires trop souvent morbides.

« Oui Stella je suis prêt mais j'attends quelqu'un. Vous savez notre nouvelle recrue. »

Hawkes hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette nouvelle venue, à coup sur cette personne ne pouvait que donner un nouvel élan à l'équipe et un souffle frais ! Mac n'avait rien voulu dire sur l'identité de la recrue. Voulant garder une part de mystère comme à son habitude. Mac continua son discours.

« Mais toi je veux que tu y ailles et commencer les prélèvements on te rejoindra. Et Sheldon tu vas à cette adresse il y a eu un autre braquage de bijouterie, Adam t'y rejoindra. Et rassure-le encore une fois sur le fait que personne ne vient prendre la place de personne ! »

Les deux experts quittèrent le bureau de leur chef en souriant en repensant au caractère grincheux d'Adam cette dernière semaine. Il répétait sans cesse avec une façon assez théâtrale qu'il allait mourir à petit feu si quelqu'un venait à le remplacer, qu'il était irremplaçable et que jamais il ne pourrait se nourrir correctement sans ce boulot. Et ces collègue se jouant de lui glissant des remarques sur un possible renvoie quand Adam passait par la.

Stella et Hawkes rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et au même moment le deuxième s'ouvrit. Mac la vit. La voilà enfin. Elle semblait essoufflée avec son café à la main et un gâteau dans l'autre. Il partit directement à sa rencontre. Il lui sourit et l'appela.

« Mademoiselle Rousseau ? Ou devrais-je dire Inspecteur Rousseau ? »

« Inspecteur m'ira très bien » Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« Bien voici votre mallette. Nous partons tout de suite sur un triple homicide Je vous la donnerais plus tard, vu que vous avez les mains prises et je vous conseille de finir rapidement votre café et de vite manger votre gâteau histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac ! »

« Alors la Lieutenant Taylor je vous arrête TOUT DE SUITE ! Premièrement ce n'est pas un café mais un chocolat chaud ! Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire gâteau mais un cookie ! Et ensuite je suis parfaitement capable de tout porter ! Donné la moi ! » Mac sourit ! Il aimait déjà sa nouvelle recru elle avait plein d'entrain et ne se laissait pas faire. Elle avait tout de même un caractère trempé et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Lieutenant mais en plus j'ai été retardé par un flic prétentieux qui se croit tout permis et qui joue le cow-boy tout ça parce que « mOnsieur » a une plaque ! Je vous jure si je le retrouve je vous dis qui s'est et je le torpille un de ces 4 ! »

« Bien ! Après tout ce n'était pas comme si nous étions en surcharge de travail ! »

Rebecca Rousseau sourit à sa marque d'humour et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Stella alla à la rencontre de Don Flack qui lui fit un topo. « Bienvenu au domicile de Madame Cooper et de ses 2 enfants. D'après la baby-sitter, Kelly Jones, Monsieur Cooper est en voyage d'affaire à Los Angeles et ne rentre que demain. »

Stella regarda attentivement la baby-sitter que Don lui avait montré par un mouvement de tête. Elle avait l'air bouleversée.

« C'est elle qui a découvert les corps ? »

« Oui ce matin en arrivant comme à son habitude à 7h. Elle vient pour aider madame Cooper avec les enfants car elle part plus tôt et les enfants n'ont école qu'à 8h30. Mais aujourd'hui personne n'était réveillé. Chacun est dans sa chambre, je te laisse faire… »

« Merci ! Je m'occupe de la mère. Dit à Mac d'aller dans la chambre des petits avec la nouvelle et fait sortir tout ce monde du salon le meurtrier nous a peut être laissé quelque chose mais avec tout ce monde, tes gars risquent de tout faire disparaître ! »

« Très bien Stel' ! Bon les gars tout le monde sort ! »

Les hommes sortirent et Flack demanda à un de ses officiers d'emmener Kerry Jones avec lui. Il avait besoin de mieux la réinterroger au bureau.

Don s'éloigna dans le couloir et commença son enquête de voisinage. Il devait aussi se renseigner sur le mari et savoir quand il rentrait. Il allait falloir lui annoncer que toute sa famille avait été assassinée.

Mac arriva avec sa nouvelle recrue, il entra directement dans l'appartement avec Rebecca. Elle alla directement dans ce qui lui semblait être la chambre des enfants. Pendant ce temps Mac partit à la rencontre de Don. Il le chercha dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement pensant le trouver quelque part avec Stella. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de la mère il vit Stella, seule, dans une grande concentration. Il sortit de la pièce en silence pour ne pas déranger sa collègue. Ensuite, il quitta l'appartement en direction des paliers voisins espérant trouver Don Flack pour qu'il lui fasse un bref et rapide rapport sur l'affaire avant de commencer. C'était une habitude que Mac avait prise et ne voulais pas laisser de côté. Ça lui permettait d'avoir un premier contact avec son collègue de la criminelle et en plus ça le rapprochait des victimes et l'aidait à accès sa recherche d'indice. Une fois qu'il trouva Don et qu'il eut son rapport ils discutèrent brièvement.

« Alors c'est aujourd'hui l'intégration de la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas Mac ? »

« Oui c'est bien ça. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme, Rebecca Rousseau. »

« Une jeune femme ? Intéressant. Et elle est là ? » Répondit Don en souriant, espérant la trouver à son goût.

« Oui et elle travaille. Je vous défends de vous en approcher pour le moment. »

« Bon tant pis, moi aussi je vais y aller, je la rencontrerai plus tard. Je vous contacte dés que j'en sais plus sur le mari en voyage et lorsqu'il sera de retour sur New-York; en attendant je fouille dans leurs passés. Bon courage. »

« Merci Don à vous aussi ! On se tient au courant »

Une fois que Don partit de son côté, Mac commença à s'attaquer au salon et à la cuisine. Il trouva des empreintes un peu partout. Sûrement celle de la famille. Il fit ses recherches d'empreintes sur toutes les portes et poignets de l'habitation. Sur les portes qu'avaient touchées Kerry Jones il en trouva trois différentes, avec un peu de chance il y aurait celle de l'assassin. Stella avait fini dans la chambre de la mère et fit appeler deux hommes qui emmenèrent le corps de la mère. Elle rejoignit son collègue dans le salon.

« Mac tu as besoin d'aide ici ? » Demanda tranquillement Stella en même temps qu'elle s'approchait de son ami.

« Pour moi c'est bon mais vas donc voir notre jeune recrue. Elle en a peut-être besoin on ne sait jamais. Et puis surveille la gentiment histoire qu'elle ne rate rien. Vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance. Tu vas l'adorer j'en suis sur. »

« J'ai déjà hâte ! »

Stella se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants et ouvrit la porte doucement.

« Toc, toc, toc. Je peux entrer ? Je suis Stella Bonasera une de vos nouvelles collègues. »

Rebecca se retourna en se levant enleva un gant et serra la main que lui tendait Stella en guise de bonjour.

« Oh ! Enchantée ! Je suis Rebecca Rousseau. J'ai presque fini. Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants ? »

Stella observa la jeune femme. Elle était jeune et élancée avec une certaine classe c'était certain. Elle la trouvait fragile mais elle était certaine qu'il n'en était rien. Elle la trouvait affecté. Il est vrai que pour une première enquête ce n'était pas facile de commencer par là. Mac aurait pu l'emmener sur le braquage avec Hawkes. Enfin, c'était aussi une des façons de Mac de tester sa jeune collègue.

Rebecca retourna à sa tâche en prenant soin auparavant de changer son gant. Stella quand à elle resta avec Rebecca. Elle continua son examen rapide, elle était brune Stella devina la longueur de ses cheveux en fonction de l'épaisseur de son chignon. Elle avait dût le faire vite. Mais elle aimait bien ce style de chignon. Elle trouvait que les cheveux relevés dégageaient le doux visage de la nouvelle. Elle avait des yeux verts particulier. Ils étaient clairs mais sa pupille était cerclée d'orange. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait de beaux yeux, qui adoucissaient son visage.

« Vous allez continuer à m'observer longtemps lieutenant Bonasera ? » Rebecca lui lança un sourire tout en la regardant.

« Oh désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je… j'ai cette fâcheuse habitude d'observer les gens et puis… »

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais que tout le monde m'observera une fois arrivée au labo. Je vous fais marcher. Ça ne me fait rien. Vous avez un regard doux, ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas en train de me juger, alors ça me va. Bon moi j'ai enfin fini ici. On rentre au labo ensemble ou on doit attendre Mac ? »

« Non pour cette fois on par sans lui. Mais honnêtement on restera à Stella/Rebecca ! Pas de lieutenant entre nous ! Et on se tutoie. »

« Ok pas de soucis, mais pour Mac je resterais au vouvoiement quand même. »

« Je te comprends il est impressionnant. Aller en route. »

« Hum J'arrive, je te rejoint en bas ? » Demanda Rebecca, soulagée que cette rencontre avec sa première collègue se soit bien passée. Elle espérait que ce soit pareil avec ses autres collègues.

« Ok ! »

Stella sortit prévenir Mac qu'elles rentraient toutes les deux et descendit dans la voiture. En attendant sa jeune collègue elle alla se chercher un café et un autre pour Rebecca.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de ranger son matériel et tous ses indices, elle partit en saluant Mac qui était au téléphone. Une fois dans la voiture elle posa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête et souffla. Puis dit directement à Stella.

« Ne pense pas que je suis faible ou fatiguée. Mais j'ai besoin de faire ça pour vider ma tête et y voir plus clair. Et surtout ça m'aide à chasser les images morbides, comme ça je me focalise sur ce que j'ai devant moi et pas dans ma tête. »

« AAAh mais je n'ai rien dis moi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! C'est une bonne idée. Tiens je t'ai pris un café. » Et Stella démarra la voiture une fois qu'elle eu pris le café.

« Oh… merci mais en faite j'ai déjà pris quelque chose avant de venir et je déteste le café. Curieux je sais. »

« Eh bien dit donc tu es vraiment quelqu'un de particulier. Mac avait raison. »

« Raison à propos de quoi ? » Demanda Rebecca soudainement inquiète qu'on ai pu dire quelque chose de mal sur son dos.

« Non rien ne panique pas, il disait simplement que j'allais sûrement t'adorer ! »

« Ah oui ? » Et Rebecca sourit de toutes ses dents à Stella. « Merci ça me touche ! Et puis je fais cet effet à beaucoup de monde. » Stella rit à la remarque de sa collègue et continua sa route vers le labo avec une note plus légère.

Le téléphone de Stella sonna une fois qu'elles furent dans le parking du building de la police scientifique.

« Bonasera ? » « … » « Très bien on t'attend » Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché elle expliqua que Mac était derrière elle et qu'il voulait monter avec elles.

« Bon et bien on va l'attendre vers les ascenseurs non ? » Stella suivit donc sa jeune collègue et au même moment Mac arriva. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en silence. Et restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la machine s'immobilise à l'étage voulu.

Stella fut surprise de voir tout ces collègues derrière Lindsay, ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ce fut Lindsay qui commença à parler à Mac.

« Mac ! Vous ne m'avez mise sur aucune affaire ! Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait pour rester assise à mon bureau à vous attendre. » Mac souffla car il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec sa subalterne.

« Lindsay ! Avec Danny nous étions d'accord tout les trois. Vous avez eu des contractions trop tôt, alors plus de terrain jusqu'à votre congé ! Et sinon je vous renvoie chez vous directement ! Et vous êtes avec nous sur le triple homicide ! Les garçons sont bien assez nombreux pour s'occuper du braquage. »

Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes et Adam Ross était derrière Lindsay et observaient la nouvelle qui était restée avec Stella. Ils y allèrent chacun de leurs remarques essayant tant bien que mal de rester discret.

« Oh mon Dieu les mecs ! Matez moi ça ! Elle doit au moins faire un 90C »

« Alors Adam je t'arrête tout de suite ! Elle doit faire plutôt un 95D » Sheldon donna un coup de coude à Danny en lui disant « je te ferrai remarquer que t'a femme est devant toi. »

« T'inquiète pas Sheldon c'est un jeu entre nous. Et puis elle sait que je ne vois qu'elle je donnais juste une correction à Adam. »

Mac toussa et demanda l'attention de son équipe.

« Bon comme vous l'avez vu Stella est accompagnée de notre nouvelle recrue mais nous allons faire plus ample connaissance avec elle dans la salle de briefing. Et en même temps vous nous direz où vous en êtes. »

Mac partit en direction de la salle suivit de Stella et Lindsay. Rebecca les suivit et une fois arrivée à la hauteur des 3 garçons elle s'arrêta et leur dit sans préambule. « Quand vous aurez fini de regarder mon décoller et d'essayer de trouver la taille vous pourrez peut-être fermer la bouche et nous suivre. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous. Voici mon troisième chapitres. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture =) Et je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui commente =) ça me fais plaisir alors amusez vous bien ;)

**Chapitre3 :**

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunit Mac fit brièvement les présentations mais Rebecca observait tout le monde avec attention.

« Bon je ne vous présente plus Stella Bonasera. Voici Adam Ross, celui qui se plaint tout le temps et qui est vite impressionné, entre nous, bombez un peu votre poitrine, un regard noir et il sera tout doux. » Rebecca sourit à cette remarque laissant apparaître ses dents blanches. Elle l'imaginait bien comme ça. Un peu pleurnichard à la moindre occasion et un peu timide devant l'autorité.

« L'homme à ses côtés est Sheldon Hawkes il a été chirurgien puis légiste pour finir sur le terrain avec nous. » Continua Mac. Sheldon Hawkes lui adressa un sourire et lui sortit un « enchanté » qui sonnait juste. Il semblait juste et gentil. En tout cas pas le genre tête brûlée comme son voisin. « Son voisin est Danny Messer et à côté Lindsay Messer-Monroe » Donc voilà le couple du groupe. Ils étaient mignons et touchant et si l'on ne le savait pas on n'aurait pas pu s'en douter. Ils restaient professionnels et discrets sauf à ce moment précis où le professionnalisme n'était pas de rigueur.

« Et vous autre je vous présente Rebecca Rousseau votre nouvelle collègue. Et pas de bizutage, et puis je doute qu'elle se laisse faire. Bon Lindsay comme je vous l'ai dit vous vous occuperez du triple homicide avec Rebecca. Et quelqu'un sait où est Don ? Il devait me recontacter il l'a toujours pas fait. »

« Ah oui ! Il n'a pas réussit à vous joindre et donc il m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il arrivait. D'ailleurs il est en bas. » Lui répondit Danny qui avait totalement oublié de transmettre l'information à son supérieur.

« Don ? » demanda Rebecca perplexe.

« Oui c'est aussi l'agent de police qui travaille avec nous. Pourquoi il y a un problème ? » Demanda Mac soucieux.

« Non pas du tout mais je crois que mon coupable de ce matin avait ce nom. Attendez ne me dites pas que c'est lui là ? » En effet elle désigna un homme qui sortait de l'ascenseur et qui se dirigeait vers eux. Seul Mac compris sa référence à son retard du matin même et sourit. Il avait hâte qu'ils se rencontrent. Ils pourraient peut-être s'amuser un peu.

« Mac désolé pour le retard, j'ai été retardé, la circulation. » Don Flack n'avait pas vu Rebecca qui ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était présente. Mac n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa nouvelle lui coupa la parole.

« Et cette fois vous n'avez pas usé de vos pouvoirs ? Attendez vous n'aviez pas les sirènes ? Votre plaque de ce matin n'était pas fausse quand même ? »

Don sourit en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Toujours à le piquer au vif. Il ne se savait pas quoi répondre alors il lui lança un sourire en lui répondant

« Alors vous êtes donc la nouvelle ? Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça. »

« Ah bon et comment alors ? J'ai hâte d'entendre votre description… »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça… Mac j'ai les informations que vous vouliez. Monsieur Cooper, le chef de famille du triple homicide, n'est jamais parti. D'ailleurs son entreprise ne l'a pas vu depuis 3 mois puisqu'il a été licencié… »

« Mais où il est alors ? » Demanda Stella un peu étonnée de la nouvelle. Comment cet homme avait pu cacher un mensonge aussi énorme à sa femme et depuis tout ce temps. Ça faisait de lui le principal suspect.

« On ne sait pas. On cherche mais en attendant j'ai posté un homme devant chez lui pour l'intercepter. Au cas où. »

Rebecca décida d'aller se mettre au travail mais avant de quitter la pièce dit à Don:

« Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir comment vous m'imaginiez mais en attendant je peux vous dire que votre ami de tête brûlée a un compas dans l'œil. »

Et elle sortit sous le regard stupéfait des 3 hommes qu'elle avait rencontré à l'instant et sous la surveillance de Don. Lindsay la suivit en pouffant

« Moi aussi j'y vais, je travail avec elle et je sens que je vais m'éclater… Oh chéri ? Range ton compas… »

Les 3 garçons qui étaient sur l'affaire du braquage exposèrent leurs premières hypothèses. Ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait des « touristes ». Un groupe de braqueur très pro qui se faisait passer pour des touristes et braquaient, sans tuer personnes, des banques de changes. Ils en avaient 3 à leurs actifs. Mac émit une réflexion.

« Ils évoluent, ils s'attaquent maintenant aux bijouteries. Vous avez pu avoir des vidéos surveillances ? »

« Oui Adam va les analyser pendant qu'on va s'occuper de la multitude d'empreintes avec Danny. »

Tous les experts sortirent vaquer ensuite à leurs occupations laissant Don seul dans la pièce. De là où il était il pouvait voir librement Rebecca rire avec Lindsay, il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'elles disaient et pour en savoir un peu plus sur Rebecca. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer ce brin de femme l'impressionnait. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que lui, il l'a dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se laissait démonter. C'est vrai que cette femme l'intriguait. Quand elle lui parlait elle le faisait droit dans les yeux et il pouvait la scruter. Il y voyait toujours un peu de colère et aussi d'amusement et de malice. Ses yeux verts pétillaient et il n'avait pas vu un regard comme celui-ci depuis bien longtemps. Elle était différente de Jessica Angel, c'était indéniable mais ce bout de femme lui plaisait. Il se mit à sourire sans se forcer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Mais pour le moment il devait retourner à son bureau pour continuer ses recherches sur la famille Cooper.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce temps d'attente =) j'espère que cela vous plaira ;) et je posterais prochainement la suite ;)

Enjoy =)

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lindsay et Rebecca se mirent au travail une fois que Rebecca lui ai raconté son aventure du matin même dans la boutique.

« Oh et si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Becca. »

« Ça marche Becca ! » Lindsay lui sourit et se mit au travail elle analysa les empreintes que Mac avait trouvé dans l'appartement. Elle les rentra dans le fichier de l'ordinateur qui ne trouva rien. Elle les compara ensuite avec les empreintes de la famille et celles de Kerry pour être sure que ce n'était pas celles de l'assassin. Et en effet chacune des empreintes trouvées sur les portes appartenaient aux membres de la famille. Mais ce qui était étonnant c'était que les empreintes relevées sur les portes qui menaient aux cadavres ne comportaient que celle de Kerry…

Becca quant à elle n'avait trouvé rien de concordant dans la chambre des enfants. Ils avaient été tués à bout portant, un coussin avait fait office de silencieux. Le meurtrier les avait tués en premiers et avec l'aide d'un silencieux pour ne pas réveiller la mère. Mac avait rapporté deux verres à vin. Kerry avait formellement dit à Don qu'elle était partie à 19h et que Madame Cooper n'attendait personne. Pourtant quelqu'un avait bu du vin avec elle. Elle prit les empreintes sur les verres et les compara au fichier. La première appartenait à Madame Cooper et la deuxième le fichier de la police lui sortit un visage. Une femme, connue des services de police. A 17 ans elle avait commis un vol à l'étalage et le dossier indiquait qu'elle avait eu une complice, il s'agissait de Jane Frimons plus connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de Jane Cooper. Ces 2 femmes devaient être des amies d'enfance faisant les 400 coups ensemble jusqu'au jour où elles se firent prendre.

Puis elle se mit à faire les analyses de Stella qui était repartie dans le quartier à la recherche d'une arme abandonnée. Avec un peu de chance l'arme aurait été jetée négligemment dans une poubelle. Stella avait retrouvé des traces de spermes dans le lit conjugal. Par acquis de conscience elle avait fait un prélèvement. Elle avait aussi visité la salle de bain et avait trouvé un préservatif usagé. Quel couple marié depuis 10 ans et avec 2 enfants utilisaient encore des préservatifs ? Elle le prit pour analyse.

L'analyse du sperme trouvé dans le lit n'avait rien donné. Par contre, avec le préservatif elle eu plus de chance. Elle trouva du sperme qui correspondait à l'ADN de la famille Cooper mais l'autre ADN était un ADN féminin qui ne correspondait pas à la famille Cooper. Le fichier lui donna un nom et elle rejoignit Lindsay.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Je vais aller en parler à Mac tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Oh non ! C'est ta trouvaille vas-y ! Tu dois impressionner dés le début. » Lyndsay lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Du côté du braquage, les garçons avaient plus de mal. Les empreintes ne correspondaient à personne de connue dans le fichier. Toutes les empreintes étaient celle de la clientèle présente dans le magasin. Aucunes empreintes des braqueurs. Et aucune douille qui pourrait les mener à une arme. Sheldon et Danny allèrent voir Adam histoire de lui donner un coup de main.

« Alors Adam qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Sheldon lui montra un écran qui contenait plusieurs photos de personne.

« J'ai re-visualisé les premières vidéos et j'ai isolé les visages des personnes présentent les 20 dernières minutes avant chaque braquage. On ne voit jamais les visages des braqueurs. Ils sont tout de même assez bien organisés. Ici c'est le premier braquage, là le deuxième et ici le troisième que je suis en train de faire. Et je n'ai pas encore commencé pour la bijouterie d'aujourd'hui et il reste une caméra du 3ème braquage alors faites vos jeux ! »

Danny s'attaqua à la dernière caméra du 3ème braquage et Sheldon commença le braquage de la bijouterie.

Ils continuèrent leur isolement des différents visages pendant encore 10 minutes quand Lindsay entra et se planta directement derrière Adam et dit d'une voix enjouée.

« Génial ! »

« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » Répondit Adam inquiet que Lindsay soit derrière lui.

« Oh toi rien ! Mais vous avez un visuel sur le bureau de Mac bien meilleur que moi ! »

Sheldon et Danny se rapprochèrent de Linds' et attendit la suite des explications qui ne venait pas. Danny la pressa.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors Rebecca a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le triple homicide et je viens de voir Don dans le bureau de Mac ! Et j'ai hâte de les revoir tous les deux dans la même pièce ! »

« Qui ? » demanda Adam qui ne semblait pas très bien comprendre sa collègue. « La nouvelle et le chef ? »

« Mais non ! Don et Becca ! Je vous raconterai un truc après enfin peut-être, pas sure. »

Ils étaient là tous les quatre à observer le bureau de Mac en restant derrière un écran feignant de travailler.

« Je vous pari 10 dollar qu'ils finiront ensemble ! » Dit Lindsay.

« Tenu ! » Lui répondit son mari.

Mac était assit à son bureau et finissait certains rapports pour pouvoir envoyer les dossiers chez les juges correspondants. Il avait aussi dans le coin de son bureau les dossiers des braquages de la bande des Touristes, attendant de trouver une conclusion qui ne venait pas. La bande des Touriste était le nom qu'avait donné les journalistes à ces braqueurs qui pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons s'habillaient comme tel, avec bob et appareil photo. Dans un bureau de change quoi de plus normal ? Le dossier n'avançait pas et ça l'énervait… Soudain Don entra dans le bureau de Mac avec un demi-sourire victorieux.

« Hey Mac ! J'ai des informations ! J'ai fouillé dans les relevés téléphoniques et bancaires de ce cher Monsieur Cooper. Il est en ce moment dans un motel près de JFK, j'ai envoyé deux de mes hommes le chercher. Et aussi il semblerait qu'il ait une maîtresse ! »

« Une maîtresse ? Et qui donc est-ce ? »

« Melinda Clark ! »

Don se retourna pour voir qui lui avait volé sa réplique. Et lorsqu'il vit que c'était la nouvelle qui avait parlé il voulut lui faire une remarque mais Mac posa une question avant.

« Pardon ? »

« Melinda Clark est pour moi une suspecte ! En plus d'être la maîtresse du mari de sa meilleure amie ! » Une fois qu'elle eu fini Don se tourna vers elle et lui dit !

« Bon maintenant que c'est vous qui m'avez doublé vous êtes contente ? J'ai moi aussi trouvé des paiements et des appels téléphoniques qui pourraient correspondre à une maîtresse. Mais les appels téléphoniques à la meilleure amie de sa femme peuvent sembler normaux. »

« Oui, mais c'est là que les scientifiques interviennent ! Voyez-vous Don, nous avons trouvé un préservatif usagé dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. »

Elle finit ses conclusions en se tournant vers Mac et en lui tendant les résultats. « Et après analyse il ne s'agit pas de l'ADN de madame mais de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Melinda Clark ! Elle est dans le fichier pour vol à l'étalage à 17 ans »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elles se connaissait. » La coupa Don

« Et bien Don vous devez le savoir aussi puisque vous avez dût trouver le dossier de Jane Cooper née Frimons. C'est dans le dossier de Melinda que j'ai vu qu'elle avait une complice qui s'avère être Jane Cooper. » Rebecca tendit un autre dossier à Mac qui comportait le dossier de Melinda.

« Oui en effet j'allais venir à la même conclusion d'après mes recherches mais vous êtes arrivée avant ! »

Leur joute verbale amusait autant Mac qui souriait en les observant, que les autres criminologues « cachés » derrière un unique écran d'ordinateur qui ne perdait pas une miette des images qu'ils avaient et espéraient obtenir rapidement le son !

« Et sinon Rebecca qu'est-ce que vous avez dans ce troisième dossier ? » Demanda Mac en désignant la sous chemise dans les mains de sa nouvelle recrue. Elle se tourna vers lui et finit son explication.

« C'est la preuve que Melinda était à l'appartement la veille au soir de la découverte des corps ! Il s'agit de l'analyse des empreintes des verres que vous aviez trouvées dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il y a les empreintes de Clark et de Madame Cooper. »

« Et bien félicitation ! Don vous avez une adresse ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il un peu bougons qu'on lui ai volé la vedette.

« Alors vous prenez Rebecca avec vous et vous allez la chercher, vous la ramenez dans vos services et vous l'interrogez… tous les 2. »

« Quoi ? » Avaient répondu en cœur Rebecca et le lieutenant Flack.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Non Don ! Elle vient avec vous car c'est elle qui a eut de bonnes conclusions et plausibles ! C'est elle qui a les preuves ! Donc elle vient ! Rebecca prenez tout de même votre téléphone au cas où il vous laisse sur le bord de la route. »

« Merci du conseil Mac, mais si je lui montre mes seins il me gardera peut-être avec lui. » Don et Rebecca commencèrent à partir et il lui répondit.

« Oh bah on va pouvoir s'arranger alors ! »

« Crève ! »

« Je sens que tu meurs d'envie de me les montrer ! » Lui susurra Don à l'oreille. Le tutoiement était venu tout seul, sans prévenir et naturellement.

« Gardes tes fantasmes pour toi s'il te plait. »

Et ils descendirent tout les deux, et dans l'ascenseur aucun des 2 ne pouvaient se voir, et chacun dans leurs coins ils se mirent à sourirent. Non mécontent de cette joute verbale. Becca s'amusait bien et Don s'amusait à la voir démarrer au quart de tour. Il l'a trouvait de plus en plus appétissante, il en profita même pour mater ses fesses.

Pendant ce temps Adam avait fini ses isolations d'image et sembla avoir remarqué quelque chose. « Enfin ! » murmura-t-il et il imprima 4 photos et alla voir Mac sous les yeux de ses collègues ébahit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Italique = Français**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Adam alla voir Mac avec son dossier à la main. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient enfin un début de piste. Il entra et attendit que Mac lui donne la parole comme un enfant devant son directeur.

« Oui Adam ? Vous avez quelque chose ? »

« Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire boss ! Regardez ! J'ai analysé toutes les vidéos surveillances depuis le premier braquage. Je les ai décortiquées minutes après minutes et j'ai isolé tous les visages visible pendant les 20 minutes qui précédaient chaque braquage » Il marqua une pause et reprit en voyant son chef perplexe « vous me suivez boss ? »

« Oui mais j'attends vos conclusions parce que vous devez bien en avoir si vous êtes la. Non ? »

« Oui. Et donc j'ai trouvé que cet homme était toujours présent au moment des braquages, 10 minutes avant. » Adam étala les différentes photos devant Mac en pointant du doigt le potentiel suspect.

« Et vous avez fait une recherche faciale pour voir si le fichier le trouvait. »

« Bien sur mais j'ai fait choux gras. Il n'a rien trouvé. Et je voulais vous voir avant de faire un appel un témoin. » Mac ne répondit pas. Il tiqua devant une image.

« Non, nous allons faire mieux que ça. Vous et Danny vous allez retourner à l'endroit d'où vous avez tiré cette photo et interroger le patron. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est la boutique du deuxième braquage… »

« Ne serai-ce pas un costume d'employé ça ? » Dit Mac en lui désignant le costume de l'homme sur la photo.

« Mais i ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ! J'ai compris on y va ! »

Une fois qu'Adam fut sortit il vit Danny le rejoindre et ils partirent ensemble. Il vit aussi Danny faire un signe de main à Lindsay. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher un petit geste ou un mot tendre au détour d'un couloir. Et chaque fois que l'un des 2 partait sans l'autre, ils se prévenaient.

Il sourit puis sortit son téléphone.

« Stella ? C'est Mac, vous pouvez rentrer Rebecca est sur une piste, je l'ai envoyée avec Don. En attendant rentrer. »

Et il raccrocha aussi vite qu'il avait appelé avec Stella tout était rapide et clair. Il aimait ça chez sa collègue.

Don et Rebecca était sur le chemin du domicile de la maîtresse de Monsieur Cooper. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot pendant toute la durée du voyage. C'est alors que le portable de Rebecca sonna. Elle ne décrocha pas tout de suite.

« Tu ne décroche pas ? » Lui demanda Don en lui lançant un regard de biais.

« Si… » Elle laissa sonné puis décrocha.

« Allo ? » « … » « _Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?_ » Elle ferma les yeux et souffla en entendant la réponse de son correspondant « _Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis surprise, c'est tout. _» « … » Le ton monta vite entre Rebecca et son interlocuteur ce qui surprit Don. Ca il entendit une vraie colère. Ce n'était pas le ton qu'elle avait eu ce matin face à lui ou même tout à l'heure. Non ce ton la était vraiment violent, avec un soupçon de rage. « _Attend je t'arrête tout de suite ! Si tu m'appelles juste pour me faire chier je raccroche tout de suite !_ » « … » « _Tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis 1 ans et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ? Non salut !_ » Et elle raccrocha avec regard noir et continua « _Putin, fais chier ! _»

Don lui demanda gentiment pour faire la conversation.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle aboya plus qu'elle ne parla.

« Ouai »

Don ne répondit pas et ne parla pas. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui parle. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement en soufflant.

« Je suis désolée, je te paye un verre quand tu veux si tu arrive à me changer les idées ! Fait moi parler pour ne pas me faire penser à cet appel. »

Don ne se fit pas prier. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions !

« Ah chouette ! J'ai tellement de questions à poser ! Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de trouver des réponses dans ton dossier ! »

« Non mais je rêve ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as fouillé dans mon dossier ? »

« Euh… bah »

« C'est bon laisse tombé pour le verre ! Tu ne l'aura pas ! »

« Je peux quand même te poser des questions ? »

« Je sais que t'es flic mais t'a laissé passé ta chance d'entrainement à l'interrogatoire ! »

« De toute façon on est arrivés ! »

« Tant mieux ! » Rebecca descendit sans même attendre Don et se posta devant la porte d'entré.

« Tu traines Don ! A se rythme jamais on la ramènera à Mac »

« Elle est au 5ème étage. »

Ils entrèrent et Don continua « et l'ascenseur est en panne… »

« Génial ! C'est magnifique. » Elle tata sa poche et repris « Pfff de mieux en mieux… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien… bon on y va ou il faut aussi que je te traine ? »

« Et bien… la prochaine fois rappelle moi de t'enlever ta batterie de téléphone quand je travaille avec toi parce que t'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes ! »

Rebecca ne répondit pas et continua à monter les marches. Don était juste derrière elle et il ne se cacha pas pour bien observer ses fesses.

« Et tu viens d'où pour parler français ? »

« … »

« Oui de France, je me doute mais d'où de France ? »

« … »

« Bon tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ? Non juste pour que je sache si je me fais les questions et les réponses seul…»

Rebecca s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna ce qui surprit Don qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« Je ne parle pas en montant les escaliers parce que sinon on risque de bien vite s'arrêter ! » Et elle reprit son ascension vers le 5ème.

« Tu aurai pu en profiter pour me répondre. » Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et lui dit « Don, je te ne connais que depuis quelques heure même pas ! J'ai faim ! Je suis fatiguée ! Je monte des escaliers ! »

« Ok c'est bon je me tais ! Mais si je t'invite à boire un verre tu me répondra ?»

Rebecca ne répondit pas et continua de monter. Arrivé au troisième étage elle s'arrêta totalement essoufflée et Don lui demanda avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voie.

« Bah alors mamie on fatigue ? »

« Ta gueule papi ! T'es même pas foutu d'attendre comme tout le monde ! »

« Oui mais moi je ne suis pas essoufflé ! »

« Et ce n'est pas moi qui est des cheveux blanc » lui répondit-elle en lui montrant ses pattes avec quelques cheveux blanc.

Don ne répondit pas à cette attaque et continua. Rebecca le suivit sur ses talon et se félicita d'avoir réussi à le faire passer devant et mata à son tour les fesses de son nouveau collègue. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage voulu et se trouvèrent au milieu d'un couloir qui formait une boucle, l'immeuble était un cube.

« Ok, alors elle est à l'appartement 528. Le premier qui la trouve offre un diner à l'autre ! »

« Tenu ! On se tient au courant. Je pars à droite. » Lui dit Rebecca tout en s'éloignant. Elle ne trouva pas l'appartement mais une femme arrivait dans sa direction en courant et elle entendit Don lui criait après. Rebecca saisit sa chance et sauta sur la Melinda Clark qui fuyait. Une fois qu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur, elle lui passa les menottes et lui dit

« Et bien Mademoiselle Clark ! Où courrez-vous comme ça ? » Don arriva tout essoufflé.

« J'allais l'attraper ! »

« Mais oui bien sur ! En attendant JE l'ai eu ! Et TU me dois un restaurant ! »

« Non mais je t'assure j'allais l'avoir je l'ai laissé filer pour avoir une bonne raison de t'inviter au restaurant ! »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça ! En tout cas t'es pas fichu d'attraper une femme ! Aller en route ! » Et sans attendre de réponse elle emmena Melinda et ils rentrèrent au poste.


End file.
